


Unconditionally

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Franky and Erica have a 3 month old baby and both Erica and their baby get sick, like they come down with a cold or something at the same time, so Franky has to take care of them both. Yep I love family fics lol :’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

“I think we’re getting sick,” Erica sniffed as she pushed through the doorway and pushed a jar of pills into Franky’s hands.  
“Really? Lara too?” Franky kissed the little baby in Erica’s arms on the forehead just before she started crying and lifted her out of Erica’s arms, rocking her gently, “Shh baby, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”  
Erica coughed and collapsed on the couch, groaning.  
“I’ll take care of you too, you big baby,” Franky teased, “I’m going to put her down and then I’ll make you something to eat.”  
“If she’s feeling anything like I am, she won’t sleep Franky,” Erica called down the hall but Franky was already gone and she could hear her talking baby talk to Lara in her room.

“Here,” Franky handed Erica a cup of steaming tea, “Keep warm,” she pulled the blanket tighter over Erica.  
“I will keep warm,” she tried to move in the tight-fitting blanket, “But it would be nice to be able to move.”  
Franky bit her lip and smiled, “Sorry, maybe a little too tight. I forget my own strength sometimes.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, untucking the blanket, “Yeah, yeah,” she sniffed and grabbed a tissue.  
“God knows how you do that,” Franky said, sighing.  
Erica looked at her, “What?”  
“Even all full of a cold, with a snotty nose and all like puffy and red – “  
“Are you trying to make me feel worse, Franky?” Erica said coldly.  
“No, I mean, even like that, I still love you. I’ve never been like that with anyone, like if any of my girlfriends got sick I’d be like fuck and make an excuse to stay away, but with you… I just want to wrap you up and be with you until you feel better. Your eyes look kinda cute all puffy,” Franky shrugged sheepishly, smiling.  
Erica smiled right back and put a hand on Franky’s cheek, “Thanks, I kinda like you taking care of me… and Lara. You’re sweet, you’ve grown so much since the good old days.”  
Franky lifted her eyebrows, “Yeah, I guess we both have,” and right on cue, the baby started screaming, “I’ll be back,” she jumped up and ran to the nursery, returning a moment later with Lara cradled in her arms, “It’s mummys fault, she made you sick, didn’t she? Silly mummy.”  
Erica sighed and fixed Franky with a glare, “Don’t make me feel bad, I didn’t even know I was sick, it’s not my fault.”  
“I know, I know, I’m just teasing silly,” Franky giggled, climbing under the blankets with Erica, holding Lara to her chest, playing with her hair absently until the three of them fell into a restless night sleep.

“Morning,” Erica mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen the next morning. She looked around, “Where’s Lara? Is she down?”  
Franky looked up, bags apparent under her eyes, “Yeah, she woke at about five and wouldn’t go back to sleep so I just got her to sleep a few minutes ago, so quiet,” she put a finger to her lips, smiling and yawning.  
“You look exhausted,” Erica ran her fingers over the bags under Franky’s eyes.  
Franky just smiled and shrugged, “All good, gotta take care of my girls don’t I?”  
Erica smiled and kissed Franky quickly on the lips, “I’d show my appreciation, but I don’t want to make you sick,” she mumbled.  
Franky laughed, “Mm, that’s okay, we’ve got plenty of time for that,” she winked.  
Erica sniffed and rubbed her eyes, “I hate being sick,” she complained.  
Franky didn’t hear Erica complain very often and she felt kind of helpless, it was just a stupid cold; all they could do was wait it out, so Franky did all she could think of; she cooked, she kept the house tidy and she let Erica choose the crappy tv shows she wanted to watch. Franky called Erica’s work to tell them she was sick and took care of Lara constantly. Lara was crying constantly, which made Erica feel awful but she knew Franky could take care of her, and she did, keeping her close to her chest for most of the day’s and getting up to calm her every time she woke during the night.

  
Erica stretched her arms out in front of her and shook her head, yawning, “Morning.”  
“Morning, you don’t sound so congested today,” Franky noted.  
Erica smiled, “Thanks, I think. I think I’m getting better, thank god.”  
Franky looked up, “You look better, I mean you always look good, but you look healthy, nice, your eyes and your nose – “  
Erica laughed, waving a hand, “Shut up, Franky. You need sleep, let me take care of Lara tonight, you’re exhausted.”  
“It’s fine,” Franky protested, “I’m fine, you’re not fully recovered yet, let me – “  
Erica put a finger to Franky’s lips, “Shh. I feel much better, I’ve been sleeping non-stop, you need to get some rest too or you’re just going to crumble when we get better and that would just be silly wouldn’t it?”  
Franky bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah, okay. I’m just trying to take care of you.”  
Erica smiled, “I know, baby and I appreciate it, but let me take over.”  
Franky laughed, “You just can’t help being in charge,” she yawned, “But lucky I like you like that,” she lay her body on the couch and let her eyes close, feeling Erica’s hand on her cheek, followed by her lips, “Mm, sleepy,” she chuckled as she let herself fall asleep.


End file.
